User talk:SniperAssassinX
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Jason The Hedgehog page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Carefulspoon (Talk) 03:02, October 20, 2012 Hey Sniper, may I use one of those basis for my next pic?Hynoid142 (talk) 13:58, November 25, 2012 (UTC) AllrightA lone wolf and A thief of the spirit - JonicOokami7 (talk) 21:03, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Dont worry i am logging the event and letting Ivy know of the events chat stuff hey assassin, sorry to bother you, I just wanted to get your feedback on what exactly is going on between you, Fawful, and Sean. He left me a message earlier today and I just recently got back with him; he claims that you disapproved of Michael and a character of his being together in a relationship due to the fact that they were both male; he also tells me that you banned him (from what it sounds like) without first giving him a warning. I'm not too clear on all the details yet, but basically he's saying your treating him improperly and that you even banned him, or somebody associated with him, for an incident involving him and Fawful, and I was just wondering if maybe there was another side to this story that hasn't yet been conveyed. If it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you please tell me your part of the story? Carefulspoon (talk) 03:10, July 3, 2013 (UTC) listen I hate doing this to you sniper, but I have to verify if these are the 'exact' words you used earlier on the chat *SniperAssassinX sean, listen *if i have to kick you, it's because you're not complying to with what we're doing *4:01 SeanTheHedgehog Theres no rules about having to let a character kill another character. *4:02 SniperAssassinX sean, you DO realize the consequences your character's going to face right? *RIGHT? *4:03 SeanTheHedgehog The rules of physics dont apply to rps. *4:03 SniperAssassinX it's not physics you dumbass *for fucks sake, sean, your character's causing time and space to tear itself apart because he's ignoring the fact he's not supposed to be in the past *everyone's told him time and time again that he has to go back *4:05 SeanTheHedgehog Im not abandoning sean. *4:05 SniperAssassinX *sigh* fuck it *have fun letting the fucking timeline tear itself apart *4:06 SeanTheHedgehog You can just pretend that it WONT happen. *4:06 SniperAssassinX that's not gonna change a damn thing *IT'S STILL GONNA HAPPEN *4:06 SeanTheHedgehog Its *a *rp *not *reak *real* *life *4:06 SniperAssassinX you really think i was thinking it was gonna affect real life? *my god you are a fucking retard *4:07 SeanTheHedgehog Dont have to harass me. *4:07 SniperAssassinX i'm just telling it how it is *4:07 SeanTheHedgehog Mkay. I need answers sniper, otherwise i'm gonna have to go back on the chat again =/ where did this argument originate? what was the subject other than Sean being from the past? was it because he wasn't supposed to exist in the future? and is it really such a big deal as to argue over it? Carefulspoon (talk) 23:39, July 7, 2013 (UTC) what it is not inapropriate image that is not a peepee device it is goku's chest ok Hai Sniper Idk if you're still here or not but I think you actually are because Muppet says you bullied him. .3. What? Why? When? o3o Woah dude why did you tell Metal to kick people y u do dis ...you better answer to this or I'll discuss with the admins whether to ban you or not :u Because this is slowly growing annoying Hey,is the chat working for you? "My will is mine.....I shall not make it soft for you.It shows the sign of weakness and surrender." (talk) Hi Snip, I've heard complains from Muppet, and I want you to stop bullying or... whatever immediately or I'll have a talk with Ivy which possibly will result in a demotion. Muppet Muppet sent me a log regarding the way you and Lily treat him on the chat. I understand your logic; if someone is being an idiot you treat them like one and I understand that's your view on it. However, Muppet hates it. And the chat is supposed to be a friendly place (Yes yes, I know this is the internet, but we can do our best to try and keep these type of things to a mininum), not a place where you get called an idiot repeatedly. I understand that this probably wouldn't affect you and you wouldn't care , but not everyone works that way and some people are more sensitive therefore can be badly affected by this, and it's affecting Muppet a lot and I don't want to see anyone on chat treated like this. So basically, you and Lily stop treating Muppet the way you do. I understand you have your own opinion and I completely respect that, but that doesn't give you an excuse to express it when you should know by now that Muppet doesn't like it. There are no more warnings, I'm messaging those of rank that if they ever see you and/or Lily doing this again to ban you immedietely. I am honestly done with disrespect on chat. ' ' Ivy is too lazy to make a fancy signature 18:29, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Oh yeah, I also demoted you as there was no discussion about your promotion and I had no say, sorry about that. Ivy is too lazy to make a fancy signature 18:34, March 18, 2014 (UTC)